Daddy, How'd You Get That?
by AlwaysEzriaXo
Summary: During a pool day lunch break, Daisy has a question about Ezra's scar. Please review!


It's a beautiful summer day and Aria and Ezra are enjoying it at home, poolside with 5 year old Daisy.

Aria and Daisy are wearing matching bathing suits. Ever since Daisy was first born, Aria found a love for the "mommy-and-me" look. Figured she'd enjoy it while Daisy's still young enough for Aria to dress her, and those days are quickly dwindling down as her increasingly independent 5 year old, a trait she's inherited from her mother, is developing her own thoughts and opinions. However, she has picked up Aria's unique sense of style, probably from Aria dressing Daisy like her mini me from day one.

The girls are playing in the pool, Daisy inside of a little pink inner tube with Aria spinning her around. Daisy could do this and nothing else all day in the pool. It's like a little ride to her.

"Hahahahaha! Again, Mommy! Again, again!" Daisy cheers out, having the time of her life.

"Ok, Dais. Hold on tight cause you'll get dizzy." Aria warns her little munchkin.

"Ok, Mommy!" She smiles an adorable face eating smile with her two missing teeth.

"One...Two...THREE!" Aria spins her daughter around and around until she eventually stops the tube.

"That's so much fun!" Daisy says with a laugh.

"I know! You love that!" Aria answers.

Ezra smiles at his girls, walking up from the house, lunch in hand.

"You ready for some lunch, Dais?" He asks, holding her favorite, peanut butter and jelly.

"Uh huh!" She says happily, seeing her daddy coming with her favorite sandwich.

"Ok, then let's get you out my little prune." Aria says, referring to her daughters fingers from having been in the pool so long. She picks Daisy up out of the inner tube and sets her back in the water, letting Daisy swim to the ladder with her little floaties on.

"Good job, Dais! We might be needing to take those floaties off soon." Aria says, deep down a little sad at how fast her baby is growing up.

Both of them step out of the pool and join Ezra at the picnic table on the deck around the pool. Daisy climbs up onto Ezra's lap and Aria takes the seat next to them, grabbing a towel to wrap around Daisy, then one for herself.

"Fun day?" Ezra asks, kissing Aria quickly as she sits down in front of him.

"So much fun! Right, Dais?!"

"Yep! I love the pool! I'm like a fishy!" The little Fitz says happy as can be.

"You are like a fish! You spend more time in that pool than anywhere in the summer." Ezra says, kissing his daughter's head and gently bouncing her on his knee.

Aria smiles at the sight in front of her.

As Daisy is finishing up her sandwich, something on Ezra's stomach catches her eye. His scar.

The 5 year old looks at the wound curiously.

"Daddy. How'd you get that?" She asks, pointing to, and gently touching Ezra's scar with her little finger.

Aria and Ezra look at each other, surprised at their daughter's question. All the pool days or any other time she's seen Ezra without a shirt, she's never asked about, or seemed to take notice of his scar.

Ezra takes a minute to think of a way to put this that he can say to his little daughter. He can't tell his 5 year old the exact story of that night on the roof. Any details would scare his little one to death.

"Well sweetie, a lot of years ago, Mommy needed my help. And I had a little accident when I went to save her." Ezra answers, desperately hoping his answer was enough for his curious daughter.

"Oh. But you're all better now?" She asks, looking up at her daddy.

Ezra smiles, relieved that was enough. "Yes, honey. I've been all better for a long time." He answers, hugging her and kissing her temple.

"Good!" She says as if she'd just received the best news of her life.

Aria and Ezra smile at each other and give a joint look of relief that went smoothly. Daisy bends down and gently kisses his scar. Aria just about tears up at the sight. It being the most precious thing she's ever seen.

"So, Mommy? Daddy's your hero?" The little girl asks.

Aria smiles instantly at her daughter's next question. Her eyes meeting Ezra's, placing her hand on his knee.

"Yes, honey. Daddy is definitely my hero." Aria smiles at her daughter, and at the reminder of just how much Ezra loves her, and how he'd risked his own life to save hers.

They'd tell her the full story someday, when she's old enough. But for the time being, Daddy was Mommy's hero, and therefore, Daisy's too. In that moment, the little girl looked at her Daddy like he was a superhero. And her mommy did too.


End file.
